1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for milking animals and in particular to milking robots for automatically connecting teat cups to the teats of an animal to be milked.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is known from U.S. 2001/0054392 A1, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, in which a milk container is provided for the milk yielded and an auxiliary reservoir is disposed in each milk line between a respective teat cup and the milk container. A particular quantity of milk, substantially obtained at the beginning of the milking process, is collected in each auxiliary reservoir via an inlet aperture and can leave the auxiliary reservoir via an outlet aperture having a closing device. The milk obtained thereafter is led to the milk container. Such an arrangement can be applied, for example, to a device for milking animals as described in U.S. 2004/0094096 A1, the contents of which are also incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present invention aims at improving the combination of these devices.